


I'm not good at a one night stand (stay with me)

by enablelove



Series: 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge, Alive Hale Family, Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, attempts at porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2018-02-04 03:10:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1763753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enablelove/pseuds/enablelove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>College AU, werewolves are known & Stiles thinks he recognizes the guy in the corner...<br/>Day 6: one night stand</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm not good at a one night stand (stay with me)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [keyweegirlie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/keyweegirlie/gifts).



> For the awesome keyweegirlie who gave me pictures to inspire me and gave me the prompt itself. I hope you enjoy this! 
> 
> This couple has taken over my brain so I hope you like this TW fandom. Thank you for giving me all sorts of awesome fic!
> 
> Title from Sam Smith's 'Stay With Me'

Music is blasting in the house and it feels like everything in the place is vibrating with it. Stiles knew he shouldn’t have let Scott get away with this party, because it looks like he’s invited everyone he’s ever met. 

He goes into the kitchen to find some much needed alcohol, glad that people seem to be having a good time at least. Stiles is looking out over the crowd in the living room and spots a flash in the back corner. As he moves in closer to investigate, he spots a familiar looking leather jacket.

“Hey, Stalky McStalkerson,” Stiles says, knowing Derek can hear him over the crowd. Werewolves. Derek looks away from his surveillance of the crowd and raises an eyebrow at him as Stiles moves closer. 

“Stiles.”

“A regular chatty Cathy, aren’t you?”

“Is there a reason you have a bunch of nicknames for me and are insulting me?” Derek doesn’t look upset, just has that tilt to his smirk that lets Stiles know he can continue. 

After Scott got bit by the Hale pack, (completely voluntary - his asthma was getting out of control) Stiles got to know the whole clan a bit more. Rather than the aloof family he was thinking, they were made up of a bunch of cool people. For the most part. Laura scared him at times with her Alpha/big sister tendencies, Cora gave his sarcasm a run for his money, Talia was pretty much what you expected an Alpha mom to be, Peter was better left alone and not even thought about, and Derek was…Derek. Stiles had to control all his thoughts and feelings around the guy, knowing how astute their senses were. 

Stiles was brought into the pack along with Scott, though, but Derek never called him a brother like he did to Scott. Thankfully. Humans were regarded with a special place in packs, and Stiles felt important and honored to have been considered as part of it. 

“What are you doing here?” Stiles asks, knowing Derek may go to the same college as them, but they don’t exactly drift in the same social circles.

“Scott called and I had nothing better to do,” Derek says with a shrug. 

“I thought you hated college parties,” Stiles says, raising his eyebrow. Derek just shrugs again, and no, Stiles pointedly does not let his eyes linger on those broad shoulders.

Dammit. 

Derek grins; a slow satisfied smile growing on his face and Stiles feels his face heat up. Shit. 

“Why aren’t you dancing in the crowd?” Derek asks him. Derek knows of Stiles epic love of dancing which is really him moving in a multitude of uncoordinated ways. It’s Stiles’ turn to shrug.

“Don’t feel like it. There are way too many people and the music is giving me a headache.” Usually he’d be in the thick of it, dancing spastically and making a fool of himself yet having an awesome time, but he’s happy to just hang out here with Derek. He mentally kicks his subconscious because it’s making all sorts of comments about he’d be content to hang out anywhere with Derek – a bed, the floor, etc.

“That’s my line,” Derek says and Stiles grins.

“Werewolves have clearly rubbed off on me.” As soon as he says it, Stiles wants to smack himself for his choice of words. Derek surprises him , though.

“Have they? Or do you want them to?” Derek is usually above the puns, but the way he’s looking Stiles up and down is making it very hard for Stiles to breathe. 

“They haven’t before, no.” And then Stiles goes for it, figuring if the ball is lined up to bat… “I’d love to have werewolves rubbing off on me.”

Stiles can see that he hit the ball out of the park with the way Derek’s eyes flash the blue that isn’t found anywhere in nature. He figures he has nothing to lose and gestures upstairs towards his room. Derek waves a hand out for Stiles to lead the way and Stiles doesn’t exactly run upstairs, but walks very quickly. He glances back on the stairs to ask Derek something and sees that his eyes are glued to Stiles’ ass and all words fly out the window. He can do this. Whether it’s a one night thing because Derek is bored or if it becomes more. 

They get in his room, finally, and before the door is even shut, Derek has him against the wall, one hand cradling Stiles’ jaw and the other at his hip.

“Tell me you want this,” Derek says and Stiles is powerless against him. 

“I want this,” he whispers and Derek kisses him. It’s not his first kiss, but it feels like it might as well be with how the air punches out of him. Stiles fingers tangle in Derek’s hair, tilting his head just so and the kiss becomes even better if possible. Derek starts biting at his jaw and neck, pulling off the many layers Stiles likes (the plaid button down, shirt, and undershirt) to get at skin and start marking it. From what Scott’s told him, werewolves are quite territorial, especially in the bedroom. 

He knows it’s not necessarily a mate thing, but he can’t help but wish anyway. Stiles banishes those thoughts, because he’ll be appeased with a one night stand if that’s all it is. But he’s going to make it the best night he can. He pushes Derek back a little and starts pulling at Derek’s layers – the blasted leather jacket that’s appeared in so many of Stiles’ fantasies the first thing to go. He twists them, pushing Derek against the door and drops to his knees, lifting his shirt up to see the abs that he’s dreamed about. He mouths at them, leaving his own bites even if they’ll disappear in minutes. 

Stiles attacks Derek’s hipbones with his mouth, needing to pay extra attention to the perfectly cut definition of them. The man looks like he’s been carved from marble – absolute perfection. Derek’s tilting his hips up and pulling his jeans down to give him more access, making Stiles feel a little smug. He pulls Stiles up after a few more minutes, pushing him onto the bed and divesting himself from his clothes. Stiles is quickly on board and pulls off his own jeans and underwear, laying back and watching as Derek looks at him like he’s prey. 

Derek covers his body with his own, kissing him again and running fingertips up and down Stiles’ sensitive skin. He kisses each mole, making his way down Stiles’ body to lay claim to each one. Who knew that his moles would make him so responsive?

Derek sucks Stiles’ leaking cock into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the head and Stiles arches up into it. He looks down and sees a quick flash of that blue again which makes it so much better. There’s something about getting Derek’s wolf side to show up that makes Stiles burn under his skin – knowing how tightly controlled Derek usually is. Stiles reaches over and pulls out lube, a condom, and a small cloth from his bedside drawer. Derek looks at the condom with a raised eyebrow.

“I know, you can’t give me a disease. But humor me, okay?”

Stiles doesn’t want to mention how as much as he’d love to be fucked by Derek bare, but how he’s not going to if it’s just tonight. He doesn’t want to bring that up – would rather be screwed six ways from Sunday. Derek doesn’t say anything, but rips the condom off and slides it over his dick. It shouldn’t be as hot as it is. Derek flips the top of the lube and pours some on his fingers, closing it again and tossing it near the pillows. He rubs his fingers a little so the lube isn’t too cold and uses one finger to circle around Stiles’ rim. He doesn’t push in, not yet, but gets Stiles used to something down there. 

Stiles is impatient because he wants Derek’s dick in him (has wanted it for longer than he’ll admit to himself) and pushes against the finger, forcing the tip inside. Derek groans and pushes the digit inside slowly, working Stiles open. He adds another finger and starts spreading them, loosening Stiles. Derek comes up to kiss him as he continues fingering Stiles open, adding one more finger. Stiles can’t control his moans of approval and twitching of his hips as he tries to get Derek in deeper – to find his prostate and make him scream. Derek leans to whisper in Stiles’ ear.

“I love the way you sound. I know you’re not letting it all out though. C’mon, Stiles, let me hear you. Let the other wolves downstairs know how much you’re enjoying this. Enjoying me.” The last part is a growl against his ear and Stiles can’t control the whine coming from his throat. He should be embarrassed at how the oher wolves downstairs, how _Scott_ will be able to hear him, but he doesn’t care. He’s incapable of refusing Derek apparently. 

“Fuck, Derek, get your dick in me. Want it. Please.” He’s not above begging. Derek chuckles lowly, and damn if that sound doesn’t go straight to Stiles’ dick.

“I like it when you beg.”

Derek removes his fingers and Stiles whimpers at the loss. Derek shushes him, soothing him with a kiss. Stiles can feel Derek quickly lube up his dick with the leftover lube, quickly wiping it off with a cloth. He presses against Stiles’ hole, as if he’s waiting for permission.

“Yes, fuck, Derek, fuck me!” Stiles gripes, pulling at those impeccable hips of his. Derek smiles darkly and the image is burned in Stiles’ brain, loving that smile. Derek thrusts inside and makes Stiles cry out with how good it feels. It takes a bit of adjusting, of pulling out and pushing back in, before Derek’s bottomed out, fully seated in Stiles. 

Stiles’ hands move to his own dick that’s been left untouched and he tries to move it to the same rhythm Derek is thrusting. Derek changes his angle a little and Stiles feels all thoughts leaving his brain, hips bowing to meet Derek’s as he hits Stiles’ prostate again and again. Derek bats Stiles’ hands away from his dick and jerks it himself, one hand holding himself up next to Stiles’ head, and the other pulling at Stiles’ dick. Stiles’ legs wrap around Derek’s hips, urging him deeper inside and a moan pushes itself out of Derek’s lips. It’s going to haunt Stiles’ dreams forever. 

It doesn’t take long before Stiles is stilling, coming over both their chests, and takes even less time for Derek to growl (how is Stiles supposed to handle that?!) before coming and all but collapsing on top of Stiles. Derek lays there for long moments, come and sweat cooling between them, before pulling away and out, the both of them wincing a little at the loss. He ties the condom and tosses it in the trashcan and uses the cloth to wipe off what he can. 

Stiles can tell Derek looks a little awkward, glancing at his clothes and Stiles like he’s unsure of what to do now. They can’t blame alcohol because Stiles hasn’t actually consumed any and the alcohol would have already worked itself through Derek’s system by now. Stiles gets under his comforter and holds one corner up, a silent plea to stay. He hopes that’s relief he sees on Derek’s face, but he can’t be sure in the dim light. 

Stiles has slept in the same bed as Scott and the man likes to cuddle, so he knows they’re going to be in for some snuggle time, but Stiles can’t find it in him to mind much. They’ll have an awkward as hell conversation tomorrow or Derek might just avoid him and leave, but for now, as their legs tangle and Derek’s arm comes to wrap around Stiles’ waist, Stiles is more than happy to just fall asleep next to the werewolf.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [too late to turn back](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1778071) by [enablelove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/enablelove/pseuds/enablelove)




End file.
